disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Gillespie
Samuel "Sam" James Gillespie '''a kid who appeared first in Dueling Dojos. Rudy decided to adopt him in the end of that episode. From that point, he's become a recurring character in Kickin' It. Background Sam is an orphan at the monastery, which took care of him, was looking for a new home for Sam with a help from Grand Master. It was then Rudy - trying to look good in the eyes of Grand Master for his own purposes - agreed to look after Sam for two days. Sam proved to be one bad-mannered and barefaced kid. A notorious prankster and troublemaker, he gave Rudy and his friends from Wasabi Warriors (especially Kim and Milton) a really hard time. However, Rudy believed that there was a good kid inside him, and before going back to monastery, Sam gave Rudy a present. In the end of Dueling Dojos Rudy decided to let Sam stay with the gang (with Rudy as his legal guardian). In the episode Two Dates and a Funeral Rudy wants him to like karate, but it is revealed that he is an excellent piano player. Relationships *Rudy Gillespie' - at start, Rudy didn't really care for Sam (and vice versa). He looked after him only to go up in Grand Master's estimation. Rudy quickly became tired of Sam's pranks and troublemaking. However, he was the only one to believe there was a good child inside Sam. Sam, on the other hand, started to show some respect and even fondness for Rudy and he even gave him a gift. Finally, Rudy started to return this feelings and he decide to became Sam's legal guardian. For now it looks like they're enjoying spending time together. *'Milton Krupnick' - it is shown that Sam likes to prank Milton and gets him paranoid. Milton does not seem to be fond of Sam for now. *'Kim Crawford' - Kim doesn't seem to fond of Sam and think he's troubled. She does not want to take care of him. Sam likes to mess with her by setting her with a nerd and try other pranks on her. *'Jack Brewer' - Jack and Sam spend some time together in Glove Hurts. Nothing can be said about their relationship for now. *'Jerry Martinez''' - in Dueling Dojos, Sam pour ferret food in Jerry's jumpsuit, causing the ferret to crawl in. But Jerry and Sam spend some time together in Glove Hurts. Nothing can be said about their relationship for now. Appearances *Dueling Dojos *Glove Hurts *Two Dates and a Funeral *Win, Lose or Ty *Temple of Doom Trivia * Sam has appeared in the episodes Dueling Dojos, Glove Hurts, Two Dates and a Funeral, Win, Lose or Ty, and Temple of Doom. * He did not reappear in Season 4 . * He had his first and only fight in Temple of Doom * His character disappeared without being mentioned or no explanation, he is part of the Chuck Cunningham Syndrome. * He was born on April's Fool Day 2002 and he shares a birthday with Bart Simpson with Bart being 34 years older than Sam. Photo Gallery To view Sam's photo gallery,click here. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Former Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters